


We are Hybrids

by samoyed_triangle



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, Hybrids, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Ongniel, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cougar!seongwoo, everyone is a hybrids, wolf!daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoyed_triangle/pseuds/samoyed_triangle
Summary: "Babe, you better smile. Show those crooked teeth of yours more to the world.""No. And stop pestering me with that.""Seongwoo~ Why not? You always smile for me and our friends so what is so hard in smiling to the others?""Because it's you and they are our friends and that's them.""Seongwoo~~""Stop the aegyo, it's not gonna work on me.""It always does when we're in bed...""GOOD LORD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! WE STILL HAVE MINORS IN OUR GROUP!""Sorry hyung...."





	We are Hybrids

**Author's Note:**

> It's me your author again. And once again I started another story but it's again a one shot. This story has no plot and most probably it's gonna be just some of my random word vomits or whatever. This is also my first attempt in writing about hybrids. Although I think it's gonna be the same as the other stories I've written so far.
> 
> I do hope that you will like it.

The latest society and had brought open the idea of living together with hybrids. Welcoming them to their world and trying to get close and be friends with them. The old society was cruel to them to the point of torturing and using them as slave, forcing them to work and do all sorts of stuff. Only using them for their powers and never been grateful of their help.

After they were introduced to live freely among the other human being, the tables has turned. Soon, they live and work together with human being. Friending, loving, marrying and even having kids together. Some may have not accept the idea of allowing to come in to their world, but they are just a tiny bunch group of people. They don't scares them.

Hybrids does not only necessarily means that they are the friendly sorts. They are even predators hybrids that is scary due to their heirarchy and their breed also because of their class. Living among the predators is safer than living among the preys. 

There is even a certain one of a kind hybrid left. Meaning they are in a brink of extinction. Not only hybrids, even their own pack of animals too.

One of it are a cougar family. Not many have seen one recently and many have thought that they have extinct, although they have no prove in any sorts. It's only up to them and to their mind on what do they want to think about the cougar kind. 

One particular cougar hybrid is living around with them, roaming and having a decent job and going to classes since he is in his last year of university. Ong Seongwoo is the one and only cougar hybrid so far and he have not seen or met any other that is a cougar hybrid. So he thinks that he may have been the last of his kind. Maybe. Or am is the last one.

Being alone (as in being the only cougar) is tiring. People tend to mistaken him for a lion hybrid or panther, but he is neither. Although he shares that big cat family but he is not one of them.

Thankfully, he have a group of hybrid friends with him that always seems to be there and try to make him smile. All the time. One particular hybrid will always follows him around and goes around wherever Seongwoo go.

Why? That's because he is Seongwoo's boyfriend. A wolf hybrid named Kang Daniel. A big, bubbly, cheerful, happy go lucky wolf hybrid. Being born in the most biggest pack or hybrid in the society makes Daniel the wolf all so jumpy and loud. Because he always pass by another wolf hybrid or have friends that know a wolf hybrid. So he is the opposite of Seongwoo the cougar.

But nevertheless, Daniel is always there to be with Seongwoo and will help in keeping him happy, and always remind Seongwoo to think positive and pray that he will one day find another cougar hybrid like himself. His family have long gone dead, so there is only Seongwoo.

*

"Ong Seongwoo! Come down from there please!" 

Seongwoo crack one eye open to peek at the person who'd called for him, from below. He glances down to see that Jonghyun was waving at him, trying to get his attention. He groans, flipping his body around so that now he lay on his stomach.

"What do you want, Jonghyun." Seongwoo asks lazily. Of all the time he had, a free time, one of his friend will surely came looking for him. Must be all _his_ doing.

"Come down, Seongwoo ah! Then we'll talk!" Jonghyun had to raised his voice, almost sounding like he was screaming at the top of his lungs because, apparently Seongwoo is on top of a big, tall tree. Laying on one of the branches like it's his bed. As if he was very comfortable with it. Of course for Seongwoo, it would be comfortable since he is a part of a big cat hybrid, the cougar. Which loves to climb trees and sleeps on one if they wish too, and that is exactly what Seongwoo is doing. Sleeping on top of a tree. Hiding away from the world below.

"Nope. Not gonna. Tell him that he should come to get me by himself. Rather than sending you here." Seongwoo closed his eyes once again and try to get a cat nap. His tails wags lazily.

Jonghyun groans, rubbing his face with his hands. "Seongwoo, you know damn well that he can't come and get you right now. Come on, don't make this hard on him. He's your boyfriend for god sake."

"And what if he's my boyfriend. He's not a kid anymore, Jonghyun."

"And you're aren't one either. Stop this stupid sulky thingy and get your ass on the ground now and go home. You know how much he worries about your safety right?"

"He's an idiot for worrying about me then." Seongwoo spats, turning around and lay on his side, one leg propped up and one hand hooking up his head as he looks back down to his deer hybrid friend.

"Yes, but he is your idiot, moron. You can't blame him for being the worried mother hen when it comes to you. It's obviously a misunderstanding and you decided to ignore him for how long? Ong Seongwoo, you better get down now or I'll....I'll." Jonghyun paused to think about what he would do to his cougar friend. He can't go climb up the tree because technically, he is scared of heights and also, he can't climb. 

"Or you'll what, Jonghyun?" the other ask, a small smile or a smirk tugs on his lips. Tails wagging around as if he was anticipating his friend's answer.

"Ahh damn you! Just go home already! I don't have time to get you two to console each other! I'm not your mother or your babysitter! God dammit, I have my own life too you know but you two never seems to let me have my own life without me worrying about either one of you. Also, you're making this hard on Jisung too! Have mercy to the guy, Seongwoo!"

Seongwoo takes a few seconds to think about Jonghyun's words and sighs when he thinks back that he was right. It won't end well if he didn't go home now. Because _he_ bound to send out a patrol of police to go look for him if he didn't come home. The cougar sat up and stretched himself up before he jumps off the tree like he is so used to it (well he did) and it scares the shit out of Jonghyun to watch him jump off like that and land on his two feet without hurting himself. That was a damn long falls though. The tree is damn tall. Taller than any normal tree and Seongwoo casually jumps off like that.

"Go home. I can find my way back. Say hi to Minhyun for me." Seongwoo pats Jonghyun's shoulder's a few times and smiles at his deer friend, before he walks off to the direction of his shared apartment with his boyfriend. Knowing so well that _he_ is waiting for him to come home, and most probably gonna get a scolding or two from the latter.

*

"I'm home." Seongwoo lazily calls out when he enters the apartment and his ears quickly picks up the sound of footsteps hurriedly running through the house and to all his glory, the person that was running to his way finally show himself. A concern look laced across his face, followed by some anger expression.

"Where have you been, you asshole! You've been ignoring my calls, my text messages and even my video calls! Also you ignore all our friends calls too! Seongwoo, answer me!" his boyfriend launched at him and starts hitting him hard that it hurts Seongwoo but the cougar just let his boyfriend keep on hitting him, knowing that it is basically his fault for worrying his wolf boyfriend. 

Right, he is dating a wolf hybrid, called Kang Daniel. The guy was two year younger than him but sometimes it act and looks like he is the one that is older among the two of them. Just sometime. Just like right now, how Daniel is scolding him and hitting him. Well, it doesn't look like he is older, but Daniel looks like a child that is throwing a fit of anger at him.

"Do you know how worried I am when I can't get connected to you or even get any reply from you since yesterday! You're a jerk! That's who you are and I've said I'm sorry for how many times now so why do you still need to ignore me and shuts me out like that! You're a meanie, hyung!" Daniel keeps on hitting him and tugging him before he stops and wrapped his arms around his cougar boyfriend. Snuggling into the crook of Seongwoo's neck, as he sobs.

Seongwoo sighs and wraps his arms around the younger too, and pets on his head and stroking his hair as he rub a soothing circle on his back. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out like that. You know how I am, Daniel. I know I'm not a good boyfriend to you and a bad one so-"

Daniel whips his head and stares at his boyfriend with disapproving look and quickly shakes his head.

"Don't say that. You're the best boyfriend ever and I know you. I know how insecure you are about stuff like that. And I'm sorry, for the nth time now that it's just a misunderstanding. The dude is drunk and I was kind of drunk too, but I was trying to push him away with the last straw of my consciousness. You know damn well that I will never cheat on you, hyung. I will never try to hurt you at all, but guess I did unintentionally and I'm sorry."

This time, Seongwoo is the one that shake his head and brought his hand down to cupped Daniel's cheeks. "No no, I'm sorry. And I know that you'll never do that to me. Knowing you, who is so whipped to me will never do such things to hurt me. I'm so sorry. I'd already forgiven you so do you forgive me?"

Daniel smiles and placed his hand on top of Seongwoo's, "Of course I forgive you. And please, don't do that again. Don't scares me like that. Please. I love you so much, Seongwoo."

The cougar smiles and leans in to kiss his wolf boyfriend whom gladly accepts it with a smile. "I love you too."

*

"Babe, you better smile. Show those crooked teeth of yours more to the world."

"No. And stop pestering me with that."

"Seongwoo~ Why not? You always smile for me and our friends so what is so hard in smiling to the others?"

"Because it's you and they are our friends and that's them."

"Seongwoo~~"

"Stop the aegyo, it's not gonna work on me."

"It always does when we're in bed..."

"GOOD LORD JUST SHUT UP ALREADY! WE STILL HAVE MINORS IN OUR GROUP!"

"Sorry hyung...." Daniel bows, bobbing is head a few times at his glaring hyungs, while Seongwoo just kept his poker face, not even bother to say sorry. He know they just say that when their group of friends doesn't even have any minors. All of them are twenty years and above and most of them have mated and known who is whose mate. For example, Seongwoo and Daniel are a couple. Mated many times, more so than their friends. Jisung and Sungwoon are mated too, and so does Jonghyun and Minhyun. Even Woojin and Jihoon are mated. So nothing to be awkward with though.

"You say that just because you're tired of listening to us bicker. Don't you hyung. In fact, we don't really have any minors at all." Seongwoo exclaim, eyebrow raised to his hyung. A giraffe hybrid, Jisung.

The giraffe flick a french fries at Seongwoo who manage to catch it by his mouth, since Seongwoo had a sharp reflexes as he is one of a deadly predators. The cougar smirks with his fang stick out to his giraffe hyung. Munching at the fries slowly. And like always, Daniel would wipe his mouth after he'd finish eating, it's a thing they always do to each other. 

It's not because Seongwoo had ordered Daniel to do so. It's what Daniel loves to do. Pampering his cougar boyfriend. And spoiling him, which annoyed the rest of the hybrids for their cheesiness.

"Jinyoung and Daehwi are the minors if you should know. And you know the rules, there should not be any dirty talk when you're with us all."

Seongwoo snorts and leans forward to rest his head on the table, bored and wished that he could go home.

"Yah Ong Seongwoo. Have some manners will ya." Jisung flick another french fries at him. And the cougar sighs, pulling himself back up to sit up straight in his seat.

"Yes, okay mom." Seongwoo surely loves to annoyed his Jisung hyung so much. Most of the time, he would teased the older until the end of the day and apologize after that. So that is exactly what Seongwoo is doing. And Jisung can already tell by the way he answers him or acted. Everybody knows how playful and a tease Seongwoo is, although the cougar is pretty snarky, sarcastic, and cold in most times. And the only person who can tolerates him is non other than Daniel, his boyfriend of three years. The younger is already immune to Seongwoo's sarcasm or cold behaviour that he sometimes did the same thing to some of their friends. That's what happen when you're dating a person like that for three years and living together with him.

"Daniel control your boyfriend will ya." Jisung huffed as he shoved his salad into his mouth, puffing on his cheeks, while Sungwoon starts comforting his boyfriend.

Seongwoo snickers and continue to eat his steak. Cutting the meat into bite size and take a few bites of it. He even shares it with his boyfriend, knowing that Daniel love meat so much. And Daniel open his mouth with a broad smile, accepting the meat with his mouth when his boyfriend fed him. He hmm and squeals at the taste of the meat. Loving how the texture and the meat were cooked just to his liking and he obviously love Seongwoo more and more when he kept feeding him his steak.

Minhyun would rolled his eyes at the two love birds, "Ugh, you guys are annoying. Stop being a show off when it comes to being lovey dovey. It's sickening and worth of gagging for."

Seongwoo glares at the fox hybrid which the fox did the same thing. Staring daggers to one another until the rest of them could see the sparks between the two. Quickly their own boyfriends pulls them away, making the two tear their eyes away from one another. It's not like the cougar and the fox hate each other, just that sometime Minhyun can be annoying and he irritates Seongwoo so much. They both loves to throw lots of sarcasm towards each other and argue about everything. But they are the best of friends, much to their friends surprised. 

The cougar and the fox have been best friends for many years and yes, they know each other quiet well too just like their own boyfriends knowing them. And they all couldn't believe that these two are actually friends when they had witness quite a lot of times, arguing and throwing sarcastic remarks to one another just to pissed the other off. But they didn't take it seriously though so they would quickly laughs it off once they've done arguing. And it is nothing that serious and worrisome for the group of friends.

"Says the person that let his own boyfriend to cut his own meat and let him feed you." Seongwoo says nonchalantly, staring at how Jonghyun cutting the meat in Minhyun's plate and then feed him after.

"Shut up, Ong."

"You shut up, Hwang. Used your own hands to cut your own meat. Not asking your boyfriend to do it for you. You have your own hands to do that right."

"It's none of your business, Ong. And I like having Jonghyun feed for me my food."

"He's not your slave, stupid."

"I'm not slaving him, moron."

"It looks like your are, shit head."

"Just fuck off, asshole."

"I would if you stop making Jonghyun your slaves, foxy."

"He is not my slave! Stop saying that." Minhyun slams his hand on the table, startling everyone sitting around it and abruptly everyone stops eating. It's a very common thing when it comes to these two. Always arguing and spatting towards each other and then consoling and apologizing. Although this is the first time Minhyun looks so very pissed off to Seongwoo, and so does Seongwoo whom had long forgotten the steak in his plate and stood up as well. Daniel protested, tugging his sleeves and plead for Seongwoo to sit down. And Jonghyun did the same thing.

"Why did you keep saying that I'm making Jonghyun as my slave when he is my boyfriend."

"Because you kept asking him to carry your books, or orders him to follow you around like a puppy with a leash on his neck and well, like just now. You've dated the man for what? Five years? So how can you treat him like this. Stop that, it's getting irritating."

"Like I said, it's none of your business."

"It is my business, Minhyun." now it's Seongwoo's turn to slammed his hand on the table, and damn everyone is backing away from the two, except Daniel and Jonghyun who keeps on pleading for the two to sit. Eyes roaming around the room where some other people, humans are staring at them. Man, these two attracts too much attentions that they all had started apologizing on behalf of the two.

*

They argue for ten minutes until Minhyun gave up and agrees to Seongwoo about him making Jonghyun as his slave. It's not his intention to do so, but it happens anyway and he immediately apologize to his boyfriend for all those years. For treating Jonghyun like a slave when he should have protect him and takes care of him since Jonghyun is one of the prey hybrids. While he is the predator. He is the dominant one between the two, so Minhyun should have treated him better.

And he even apologize to Seongwoo after that and they both hugs each other, with Seongwoo making him promise not to ever do that to Jonghyun ever again. They all know that Seongwoo despises people who treats others badly. Especially treating someone like their slaves. 

It is one of his traits and their friends are very proud of it. Knowing that Seongwoo would jumps in to protect his herbivore friends. Since he is one of the predator and the dominant hybrids in the group. 

And it is one of the reason why Seongwoo hated humans. Certain humans though and not all. He had learn how to accept them but not all of them since some still looks at the hybrids with stinky eyes.

And it is also the reason why Daniel is very protective of Seongwoo, although Seongwoo is the dominant one between the two but he will always keep an eye on Seongwoo and stick around him like a glue. 

All of them are. They are protective of Seongwoo.

*

It's Valentine's Day and Seongwoo hates that particular day. Only that day, every year in February. The most annoying day of the year because he thinks that it's stupid and ridiculous for girls to chase after their crush around school or college or even at the work place just so to make one heart satisfied but then broken hearted when the guy you've been crushing for rejects you there and then.

And he hates it the most when he had to run away from girls. Either female hybrids or human girls. They always had their share of chocolates and love letters ready for Seongwoo, every single year. While the cougar would prepare himself to run away from a mob of heart eyes girls or simply sat around inside his apartment for the whole day, dodging all the girls and ignore all calls or text messages. Seongwoo was surprised to see how many texts he got from a lot of unknown numbers, all confessing their love to him although they all know he is not interested to girls at all and knowing that he have a boyfriend.

But all that just goes down the drain and like they were all being possessed by cupid's arrow, and kept chasing and texting him and calling him. Even to the point where they stalk him at his own apartment, that scares the shit out of him. Talk about crazy fan girls. Also, it seems that his boyfriend is into Valentine's Day too, since every year after they've started dating, Daniel would give him flowers and chocolates. Red and white roses because it's Seongwoo's favorite. And  Seongwoo can't never deny them when it comes from his wolf boyfriend, despite he had mentioned about him hating Valentin's Day but since it's Daniel, he'll never listen to Seongwoo. Especially on those special day.

Seongwoo even hate his own birthday but Daniel kept reminding him that a birthday is supposed to be very meaningful since it's their birthday. The day they were born to this world and it should be important. And Daniel will always throw Seongwoo a surprise birthday party, every single year after they became friends then lovers, along with their friends who'd joined Daniel for the party.

That day, like every other year, Seongwoo will wake up by the smell of pancakes which was mixed with an essence vanilla along with rose. It's probably Daniel's doing, since he always the hopeless romantic that loves to pamper and spoil Seongwoo during Valentine's Day.

He slipped out of the bed and make his way to the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out and with the oversized shirt he's wearing at some point, it slipped down, exposing one of Seongwoo's shoulder. Lazily he kept walking until he sees his boyfriend, standing by the stove, humming to some songs while he focused on the pancakes in the pan. But of course he would easily know that Seongwoo is awake as he had the same sort of sensitive hearing since he's a wolf.

Daniel glance over and smiles towards his sleepy boyfriend. When Seongwoo is closed enough, he reaches out to his hand and pulls Seongwoo for a side hug, kissing the cougar's temple.

"Good morning. Happy Valentine's Day. You're probably hungry, so I'm making your favorite vanilla rose pancakes. It's almost done." he says against Seongwoo's skin as he kept his eyes trained on the pancake.

Seongwoo wrapped his arms around Daniel's waist, enjoying the other's warmth and hums as an answer. Daniel chuckles since Seongwoo is just too adorable when he just wakes up. Not like the usual Seongwoo who is snarky, always throwing poisoning words to everyone and so on.

Daniel kept Seongwoo on his side until he finally finished frying all the pancakes, since Seongwoo's didn't want to move away from him, he had to used only one hand to pour the pancakes mixture into the pan and then using the same hand to fry it.

The two enjoy their breakfast as Daniel kept cooing on his boyfriend, saying that Seongwoo should act this way much more often when they're out in public rather than his stoic, snarky side. The cougar squints his eyes, looking at the wolf in which it might interprets into 'are you fucking kidding me' or 'no the fucking way am I gonna be cute around the others or in public'. Either way, it sounded the same to Daniel so the wolf chuckles and let it go.

*

And the Valentine's Day happens with Seongwoo constantly getting confessed to or girls giving his chocolates after chocolates and even cakes and candies and flowers when he went to work or even when he's only walking down the road.

While Daniel would growls and snarls to each one of them whenever they tried to get closer to Seongwoo. His hand would automatically wrapped around Seongwoo's waist and pulls the cougar closer to him as he kept glaring to everyone.

Seongwoo couldn't hide his proud smirk. He loves it when Daniel is being protective or obsessive over him.

Although Seongwoo had to accept all the chocolates and cakes and flowers, he rejected all the love confession as politely as he can, with a soft smile. Always saying that he has a boyfriend who is currently standing next to him, boring holes in the back of his head.

Oh, he forgot to mentioned that the only reason that he would say or admit that he likes Valentine's Day is because he loves to see his boyfriend being jealous or sulky whenever someone confessing or giving his gifts. Right in front of his salad. The one and only reason he enjoys Valentine's Day.

*

Seongwoo may be the only cougar hybrids but he is for sure grateful to his friends and boyfriend. For being his brothers and he would gladly calls them family. They've always have his back and will always come to his side when he needs them. Like if he had to visit his parent's grave on their death anniversary, knowing so well that Seongwoo will broke down in tears and locked himself up for nearly a day or two or more.

They will always went along with him to the graveyard and pay their respect to the cougar's dead parent's grave. Laying the bouquet of flowers and cleaning up the mess around it and all.

Then they would accompany Seongwoo at home although Daniel is living with him, and will always stay with Seongwoo but the more the merrier. They can takes turn to keep an eye on the cougar and cook lunch or dinner for everyone and play games and even helping Daniel out with his household chores since Seongwoo is out for the rest of the day, crying as he falls to sleep.

So, Seongwoo is really thankful, grateful to call them his family. Knowing that they will always be there for Seongwoo, no matter what.

And of course he have Daniel to be there too. Always and forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And here are the full version of the story.  
> Stupid and crappy, sort of feels like I just wrote whatever that pops up in my head. It's a word vomits, I think.  
> But do hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Sorry if there is any typos and grammar errors.


End file.
